concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludlow Garage
The Ludlow Garage began life as an automobile shop and later became a music venue located at 346 Ludlow in the Clifton neighborhood of Cincinnati, Ohio. In the 1970s, the venue hosted concerts by many prominent touring acts including The Allman Brothers Band, Santana, Spirit, The James Gang, Humble Pie, Grand Funk Railroad, Taj Mahal, The Kinks, Albert King, NRBQ, Iggy Pop And The Stooges, Mountain, MC5, Lemon Pipers, B.B. King, Alice Cooper, Johnny Winter, Ry Cooder, Captain Beefheart, Mother Earth, as well as local acts such as Balderdash, Bitter Blood Street Theater and Stone Fox. The Allman Brothers Band's 1970 live album Live at Ludlow Garage: 1970 and NRBQ Live at Ludlow Garage was recorded at the club. Cincinnati city council member Jim Tarbell was proprietor of the garage from October 1969 until its closing in February 1971. Although no longer a concert venue, the garage still stands and currently houses a restaurant, yoga studio and an Ace Hardware store in the original concert space. The hardware store has even decorated with original and copies of posters from that time. The restaurant, Olives at the Ludlow Garage, closed on July 20th 2014 to begin renovations in plans to open a music venue. The new venue named Live! at the Ludlow Garage opened October 29th, 2015 in the basement of the building. Vanessa Carlton, and Matisyahu were the first acts to play at the new venue. The upper floor remains a restaurant and re-opened in November 2015. The Concerts 1969 September 19-20, 1969 Grand Funk Railroad, Lonnie Mack, Balderdash (opening night) September 26-27, 1969 Spirit, Sound Museum, Sandy Nassen October 3-4, 1969 Holy Modal Rounders, Stone Fox October 7-9, 1969 Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band, Holy Modal Rounders October 10-11, 1969 Mother Earth, Lighthouse, East Orange Express (10/10), Lemon Pipers (10/11) October 14-16, 1969 Mountain, Devil’s Kitchen October 17-18, 1969 Barry Goldberg Reunion, Devil’s Kitchen October 21-22, 1969 Santana, Sons of Champlin, Sound Museum, Justice October 24, 1969 Jam Session October 25, 1969 The Flock October 31-November 2, 1969 Elvin Bishop, Humble Pie, Devil’s Kitchen, Catfish November 7-8, 1969 Devil’s Kitchen November 14-15, 1969 Kinks, Humble Pie, Glass Harp November 21-22, 1969 Sons of Champlin, Ricky Nelson, Lemon Pipers November 28-29, 1969 Incredible String Band December 19-20, 1969 The Frost, Glass Wall, Allman Brothers Band December 26-27, 1969 BB King, Zephyr December 28-29, 1969 Raven, All The Lonely People, Uncle Dirty December 30, 1969 Raven, Balderdash, Uncle Dirty December 31, 1969 James Gang, Raven, Uncle Dirty, Eli Radish, Balderdash 1970 January 1-3 1970 James Gang, Eli Radish, Atlantis (1/1), Savage Grace (1/2 & 1/3) January 9-10, 1970 Flamin’ Groovies, Iggy & The Stooges, Golden Earring January 16-17, 1970 MC5, Sunday Funnies January 23-24, 1970 The Flock, NRBQ January 25, 1970 Renaissance, NRBQ, Lemon Pipers, Ed Chicken & the French Fries January 30-31, 1970 Amboy Dukes, Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen February 6-7, 1970 Mother Earth, Eric Mercury, Glass Harp February 13-14, 1970 Herbie Mann, James Cotton Blues Band February 20-21, 1970 Grand Funk Railroad, Lemon Pipers February 22, 1970 Savoy Brown, Balderdash and Raintree February 25, 1970 (moved to Music Hall) Neil Young, Renaissance February 27-28, 1970 Taj Mahal, Cold Blood March 3, 1970 Lemon Pipers, SLSN March 6-7, 1970 Bo Diddley, Brownsville Station and Glass Harp March 13-14, 1970 MC5, Stone the Crow, Elizabeth (Friday early show only), Stooges March 20-21, 1970 Albert King, NRBQ March 27, 1970 New York Rock & Roll Ensemble, Alice Cooper, Mad Lydia March 28, 1970 Ten Years After, New York Rock & Roll Ensemble, Alice Cooper, Mad Lydia April 4-5, 1970 Allman Brothers Band, Devil’s Kitchen (thanks to Brett Champlin for this correction) April 10-11, 1970 Zephyr, Argent April 17-18, 1970 (rescheduled to June 5 & 6) Pink Floyd April 17-18, 1970 Staple Singers, The Silvertones, Biff Rose April 25, 1970 Brute Force, Lemon Pipers April 30, 1970 Allman Brothers, Hampton Grease Band May 1-2, 1970 Tony Williams Lifetime, Hampton Grease Band May 8-9, 1970 Incredible String Band, Stone Monkey May 10, 1970 Phil Ochs, Jerry Rubin May 15-16, 1970 Mother Earth May 22-23, 1970 James Cotton Blues Band May 29-30, 1970 Fairport Convention June 5-6, 1970 (cancelled) Pink Floyd July 10-11, 1970 Beechwood Farm August 15-16, 1970 Balderdash, Screaming Gypsy Bandits August 28-29, 1970 Dr. John the Night Tripper, Bitter Blood Street Theater September 11, 1970 NRBQ, Rock City, The Farm September 19, 1970 Bob Seger System September 26, 1970 Iggy & The Stooges, Whalefeathers October 2, 1970 The Farm October 3, 1970 MC5 October 21, 1970 (Music Hall) Frank Zappa & The Mothers, Sandy Nassan, Balderdash November 20-21, 1970 Captain Beefheart, Hampton Grease Band, Screaming Gypsy Bandits, Avenue of Happiness and Balderdash November 22, 1970 Johnny Winter December 10, 1970 Savoy Brown, Beechwood Farms December 11-12, 1970 Roland Kirk, Vibration Society December 13, 1970 Incredible String Band December 23-24, 1970 The Flock 1971 January 19-20, 1971 Captain Beefheart, Ry Cooder, Pure Prairie League (last concert at the Ludlow Garage)